i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Demon
| KilledBy = | Cod = Injuries | Age = Unknown | Species = Greater Demon | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = Blood Immortal (Sister) | Master = | Disciple = Li Shiqi Meng Hao (legacy successor) | Ally = Lord Li Meng Hao Blood Demon Sect | Friend = Meng Hao | Occupation = Archdemon General of Lord Li Founder of the Blood Demon Sect Patriarch of the Blood Demon Sect | Affiliation = Blood Demon Sect Blood Immortal | Sect = Ancient Demon Immortal Sect Blood Demon Sect | Planet = South Heaven | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Cultivation = Above True Immortal (injured) | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 1, Chapter 26 (unnamed) | Manhua = | Book = 1 , 2 , ? , 5 , 6 | Quotation = There are many stories about me in the lands of the Southern Domain. According to some of those stories, I am the incarnation of a drop of blood from a Demon. That is why… I am called Patriarch Blood Demon. That story is true. And yet, it is also false! | Speaker = Blood Demon | Book# = | Chapter# = | ChapterName = | Introduction = Blood Demon, also known as Patriarch Blood Demon, is one of the characters in I Shall Seal the Heavens that played a major role in it. He is the Sect Patriarch of the Blood Demon Sect which would later accept Meng Hao as one of its legacy disciples and who would become his inheritor to the Blood Demon Grand Magic. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = He is one of the three famous Archdemon Generals of Lord Li. In Ancient Demon Immortal Sect's battle with the Ji Clan 10, 000 years ago, he was heavily injured to the point where he could not fully heal himself; so he hid his true body under the lands of Planet South Heaven and used clones anytime he made appearances. He later created the Blood Demon Sect, and is the sect's patriarch. Blood Demon has a connection to the Blood Immortal (though it is unknown what the exact nature of their relationship is), one of the three Great Demon Emperors of the ancient Demon Immortal Sect, alongside the Frost Soil Demon Emperor and the Reincarnation Demon. | History = Book 1 He had a brief appearance when Meng Hao was still an Outer Sect disciple in Reliance Sect. He appeared when Meng Hao acquired the Flying Rain-Dragon's legacy in the Black Mountain and interfered in some ways to help Meng Hao. He appeared another time after Meng Hao claimed the right to be inducted as an Inner Sect Disciple, commenting about Reliance Sect's past and how the Heavens shall soon be challenged. Book 5 During the time Meng Hao was killing his way into the Black Sieve Sect to rescue Xu Qing, Blood Demon interfered and injured Patriarch Six-Daos and rescued Meng Hao then brought him back to the Blood Demon Sect. After Meng Hao awoke, Blood Demon asked Meng Hao to become the Blood Prince of the Blood Demon Sect and in return he would be given some good fortune. When the other sects of the Southern Domain, in order to save Meng Hao, Blood Demon appeared with his true body to kill some False Immortals. Because of this he had to seal himself off not knowing if he would even be able to survive. Book 6 Blood Demon made his last appearance when Meng Hao became a True Immortal, he gave him the last bit of good fortune that he had promised him when he asked Meng Hao to become the Blood Prince of the Blood Demon Sect in the form of an Immortal Meridian. | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Stub Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Blood Demon Sect/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Immortal Realm Category:True Immortal Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Ancient Demon Immortal Sect/Characters Category:Greater Demon Category:Path of Cultivation